1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate structure, a semiconducting device array and a semiconducting device having the same. In particular, the present invention relates to a substrate structure, a semiconductor device array and a semiconductor device having a diminished warpage after a heating process.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices consume part of electrical energy for processing and consume another part of electrical energy to transform into waste heat. The waste heat may be accumulated inside the electronic devices and the accumulated heat may cause the electronic devices failure if no improved heat dissipating technique is developed. For example, high power LEDs can emit light with higher brightness but also generate more heat due to higher electrical current and power. The heat may influence the performance of LEDs and further cause LEDs failure.
For improving the heat dissipating efficiency, a heat dissipation substrate has been developed. The heat dissipation substrate is formed by laminating a slug (i.e., metal materials) and composite materials, such as polymer materials. An LED chip is generally mounted on the slug of the heat dissipation substrate and heat generated from the LED chip is transmitted through the slug. However, the thermophysical property of the metal materials is such different from that of the composite materials as to result in a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch issue. After high temperature process, such as a reflow process, the two different materials of the substrate have different expansion ratio to generate thermal stress therebetween and make the substrate deformed.